


Crystal Clean

by Levi_yeager_exist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, annie im sorry, enjoy, im really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_yeager_exist/pseuds/Levi_yeager_exist
Summary: Levi takes Eren out for a little adventure at night.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Crystal Clean

It was dark and it was late. Levi held Eren by the arm and glared at his trembling lover. “C-captain! Where are we-“ Levi covered Eren’s mouth and glared at him. “Just shut up and walk with me Eren.” Levi muttered.

He pulled Eren down to Hanji’s lab and bit his lip. “Strip Eren.” He ordered, his eyes on Annie’s crystal.

Eren paled “l-Levi!! Wha the hell do you mean!?” He choked out blushing brightly. Levi nodded and slipped his jacket and night shirt off, pressing Eren against the clear crystal substance. Eren whimpered softly. “Eren. Strip” Levi ordered once more. 

Eren glared but began to strip his clothes away and stared everywhere but Levi. “Good boy” Levi praised. Eren blushes brightly. “T-Thank you sir” he whispered.

“Eren will you be a good boy and listen now?” Levi asked as he caressed Eren’s hips. Eren nodded shyly and bit his lip. “Good. Turn over and lean against the crystal, ass towards me” Levi said. Eren blushed and nodded, doing as he was told. 

Levi smirked and ground his erection against the younger boys bare ass. Eren whimpered softly and bit his lip. “Ah-sir! W-we can’t do this here” Eren whined. 

“Who’s going to stop us Eren?” Levi smirked and places his fingers at Eren’s mouth. “Suck” he ordered. Eren whined exasperation but began to suckle on Eren’s fingers, closing his eyes as he was pressed against Annie’s crystal. 

“You look so perfect laid out like that Eren. So damn beautiful” Levi crooned as he pulled his fingers from Eren’s mouth and began to finger Eren’s already loosened entrance. 

Eren let out a soft whimper and bit his lip. “Levi please...you already stretched me earlier, just get this over with!” Eren begged. Levi chuckled deeply and pulled his fingers out of Eren, wrapping them through Eren’s hair and pulling it back.

Eren let out a soft moan and blushed bright red and Levi laughed softly. “Slut” he muttered. 

Eren pouted and ground his hips back against Levi’s large length. Levi took a step back and undid his pants, pulling his hard length out of his underwear and pressing against Eren’s entrance. “You look so pretty Eren” Levi teased the blushing bottom. 

“H-hush up and fuck me” Eren moaned, stuttering as Levi pressed his length deeper into Eren. 

Levi let out a low grunt as he filled his lover and bit down on his shoulder, marking and claiming him. His thrust started slow and steady but as Eren’s noises grew more and more lewd and desperate Levi’s thrust got harder and sloppier.

“L-Levi! I’m so close!” Eren whimpered blushing as he remembered that he was indeed going to cum on Annie’s crystal. 

Levi growled softly in pleasure. “Me too” he purred as he gripped Eren’s hips and rammed his cock into Eren’s prostate.   
Eren let out a scream of pleasure and milky white cum splattered across Annie’s crystal and Levi released deep in his love after a few more erratic thrust. 

He turned Eren around and leant up to kiss his brat, smirking. “Better hope no one heard you or they won’t think it was Bert jerking off to Annie again”


End file.
